School of Terror
by Coraxxx
Summary: TW:Anxiété, phobie scolaire. / Ashley ne peut décidément pas franchir la porte de l'école. / amitié SAMxASHLEY / ONE SHOT / Se passe avant les évènements du jeux.


En ce moment j'ai des problèmes personnel puisque j'ai une phobie scolaire et que donc aller en cours n'est pas facile. De plus, mon autre ordi était dans un sâle état encore hier, donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster l'épilogue de Opération Vengeance, ni de continuer la traduction de Today's Memory que j'ai commencé.

Pourquoi ce one-shot. Ma psy m'a demandé d'écrire ce que je ressentait à l'idée d'aller en cours, ce qui m'est très difficile de faire. Donc j'ai décidé de le faire à travers un personnage, et étant dans ma phase Until Dawn (un jeu d'horreur que je vous recommande, que je n'ai pas jouer personnellement mais j'ai regardé PewDiePie y jouer), et mon personnage préféré étant Ashley, j'ai pondu ce texte.

Si vous voulez une chronologie, disons que ce chapitre se passe un ou deux ans avant la farce faite à Beth et Hannah. Il n'y a pas de spoiler dans cette histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **TW: anxiété, phobie scolaire.**

* * *

Elle était debout, son sac sur le dos, à regarder l'établissement. Son cerveau ne voulait pas la fermer. _Et si … Et si …_ Et si rien du tout, répondait la partie raisonnable enfoui en elle, mais elle arrivait à peine à entendre ce murmure face aux cries de son anxiété.

Elle respira un bon coup. Sentit l'air se coincer dans sa gorge. Elle allait pleurer. Ce n'était pas le moment, mais elle sentait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était retombé dans ces sales phobies. Elle avait déjà passé l'année dernière à se battre pour aller en cours, elle ne voulait pas recommencer. La rentrée s'était bien passée, elle était allée en cours sans problème, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui était différent ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle entendait des hurlements dans sa tête, mais n'arrivait pas à les déchiffrer.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse demi tour, sinon elle allait vomir. Elle se retourna sur elle même, ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration l'odeur de cigarettes l'atteint et l'envie de vomir se fit encore plus fortes. Elle paraîtrait sûrement débile. Mais il valait mieux courir comme une dingue que vomir sur le parvis du lycée. Elle remis les deux bretelles de son sac sur chacun de ses épaules, traversa la rue et partit ensuite en courant sans trop savoir où elle allait. Il fallait qu'elle soit en classe dans cinq minutes. Tant pis. De toute manière, elle avait passé la veille à regarder son plafond, allongée dans son lit, au lieu de faire son travail. C'était sûrement mieux de louper les cours plutôt que d'avouer qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Pas vrai ?

Elle vit une ruelle sombre entre deux immeubles et s'y engouffra sans réfléchir. Elle enleva son sac de ses épaules, le jeta au loin et se laisse glisse par terre, son dos collé contre le mur. Elle avait l'impression de noyer alors qu'aucune larme n'avait encore quittée le bord de ses paupières. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était stupide. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un de plus stupide qu'elle. Avoir peur d'aller en cours … Elle était ridicule.

Et puis ce n'est pas comme si elle avait une raison valable d'avoir peur ! Tous les élèves étaient adorables avec elle, comprenant qu'elle pouvait avoir du mal à se faire des amis, à parler librement de la pluie et du beau temps. Le seul élève qui lui ai jamais fait du mal, elle ne le voyait plus. Il lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis. Qu'elle était seule. A cette époque, elle avait Chris et Sam pour lui prouver le contraire. Aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'elle avait repoussé tout le monde par peur de les gêner, elle se rendait petit-à-petit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas si tort que cela. Qu'elle aurait aimer lui arracher la tête quand elle en avait la chance. De leur côté, les professeurs faisaient tous leurs possible pour l'aider. Ils acceptaient qu'elle rende les devoirs en retard, qu'elle fasse les contrôles quand elle se sentait prête, et ils lui envoyaient les cours par mail les jours où elle n'arrivait pas à aller au lycée.

Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-elle assise dans la poussière, ses genoux collés contre sa poitrine, un crie de désespoir coincé dans sa gorge ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'y comprenait rien.

Elle rampa jusqu'à son sac à dos et le serra contre elle avant de prendre son téléphone. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées. Elle mit ses écouteurs, choisis la chansons la plus triste qu'elle avait et mit le son au volume maximum avant d'ouvrir un jeu de puzzles. Elle marmonnait les paroles de la chansons en jouant, sans réfléchir. Elle n'était pas détendu, bien au contraire. Mais les petites boules qui s'entrechoquaient pour n'en former qu'une sur son écran lui permettait de moins penser à ses yeux brûlants et ses jambes tremblantes. Elle pris conscience de son rythme cardiaque, sentant son cœur taper contre ses côtes à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Elle quitta le jeu pour avoir un chronomètre et colla son index et majeur contre son cou. 108 battements par minutes. Génial, elle était en tachycardie. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas habitué. Elle n'avait tout simplement aucune idée des possibles effets secondaires. Après tout, elle était _tout le temps_ en tachycardie.

Il était 9 heures 30. Elle se remit à son puzzle. Les larmes avaient disparus, les cries s'étaient tuent, et la musique qui lui cassait les tympans l'empêchait de penser. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Parfois, la lumière laissait place à l'ombre, et elle relevait la tête pour voir un étranger passer dans la rue d'à côté dans remarquer sa présence. Elle repartait ensuite sur son jeu.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était fatiguée.

Son téléphone vibra et un message apparue sur en haut de son écran.

 **« SAM : t ou ? »**

Il était 10 heures.

Ashley déglutit, sentit le stress remonter, et ses mains se mirent à trembler tellement fort qu'elle lâcha son téléphone. Il glissa sur son sac et tomba par terre, l'écran toujours allumé. Elle avait le tournis, envie de vomir, les larmes au yeux. Il lui avait fallu une heure pour se calmer un tant soit peu, et la seule vu d'un sms l'avait replongé dans son anxiété en l'espace de deux secondes, si ce n'est pas moins.

Son téléphone vibra et sa mit l'attrapa sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte.

 **« SAM : Ca va ? Chris s'inquiète aussi. »**

Il était 10 heures 5.

Elle se remit sur son puzzle. Il vibra encore.

 **« SAM : Ashley ? »**

Comment est-ce que Sam pouvait toujours avoir envie de lui parler après tous ces jours de silence, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait perdu le compte de tous ces messages auquel elle n'avait jamais répondu. Mais Sam la recontactait toujours, et elle ne savait pas si cela lui faisait plaisir ou de la peine. Sam et Chris avaient remarqué son absence alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun cours, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse et honteuse. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait de toute manière.

Elle passa tellement de temps à regarder son écran de téléphone qu'il fini par s'éteindre, et il ne se mettait pas en veille avant cinq minutes d'inactivité. Il vibra et se ralluma.

 **« SAM : allume ton gps j'arrive »**

Elle ne voulait pas la voir mais ne voulait pas être seul non plus, alors avant de pouvoir changer d'avis, elle mis en marche le gps de son téléphone et se remit à son puzzle. Dix minutes plus tard, Sam arriva devant la ruelle où elle était assise, et malgré son téléphone éteint pour qu'elle ne la voit pas, ainsi que sa position recroquevillé contre le mur, son amie – était-elle son amie ? - la vit et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Personne de parla pendant plusieurs minutes, Ashley se contentant de jouer sur son téléphone tout en évitant le regard de la blonde.

 **\- Ashley ?** fini par dire Sam.

Celle-ci ne leva même pas les yeux de son jeu, se contentant de mettre sa musique en pause.

 **\- Ouai ?**

 **\- Ca va ?**

Ashley avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras tout en s'enfuyant de cette vie dont elle ne pouvait même pas s'échapper. Oh comme ce serait plus facile si elle avait avalé toutes ses pilules au lieu de ne même pas ouvrir la boite. Elle n'aurait pas dû lire la notice à ce moment là. Elle n'aurait pas eu peur et l'enfer de cette dernière année n'aurait jamais existé. Tout serait plus facile si elle n'était pas là. Plus là.

 **\- Juste fatiguée.**

Même ceux qui ne la connaissait pas aurait vu que c'était un mensonge – enfin du moins, ce n'était pas toute la vérité. Certes elle était fatiguée, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler.

 **\- Tu es sûr ?**

Ashley voulu répondre oui. Mais le mot resta coincé dans sa gorge et une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue, suivie d'une autre, et d'une autre … Sam la pris dans ses bras pendant tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

 **\- Je sais. Je sais …** murmurait Sam en boucle sans même qu'Ashley ai besoin de parler.

Après plusieurs minutes, Ashley se releva, essuyant ses joues humides avec sa manche.

 **\- Je suis désolée, je vous fait manquer des cours.**

 **\- Au diable les cours Ashley, ce n'est pas parce que j'en manque quelques uns que ça va changer toute ma vie.**

Ashley ne la croyait pas le moins du monde. Sûrement qu'elle se sentait obligée, pour une raison ou une autre, de la réconforter. Pourquoi sinon serait-elle ici, avec elle, dans une allée sombre et sale ?

 **\- Tu m'explique ce qui ne va pas ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien.**

Et ce n'était pas un mensonge, loin de là. Elle était perdus dans sa propre tête.

 **\- C'est juste que … Y'as ces voix qui crient dans ma tête, et je me met à trembler, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser, et j'ai du mal à respirer, et …**

Elle pris une grande inspiration et enleva son bonnet d'une main tremblante. Qu'est-ce elle avait chaud. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait froid.

 **\- Et que disent ces voix?** Demanda calmement Sam.

 **\- Elles crient. J'y comprend rien. Elles parlent toutes en même temps. Elles font que crier.**

\- … **Peut-être … Peut-être qu'elles parlent de tes camarades de classe ?**

 **\- Ce à qui je n'ai jamais adressé un mot ? Je sais déjà qu'ils me trouvent bizarre, je n'ai pas besoin d'une voix dans ma tête pour me le dire.**

 **\- Écoute moi Ashley,** rétorqua Sam d'une voix ferme en forçant la jeune fille à se tourner vers elle. **Tu n'es pas stupide. Tu es phobique.**

 **\- Qu'elle est la différence …**

 **\- La différence, c'est qu'on ne choisis pas d'être phobique, et que c'est beaucoup plus difficile de faire outre ces peurs que d'apprendre à ne plus être stupide.**

Elle n'était pas convaincue, loin de là, mais Sam savait qu'elle ne la croirait pas. Il fallait seulement qu'elle lui répète qu'elle pouvait y arriver assez de fois pour qu'Ashley finisse par le croire.

 **\- Aller vient,** dit Sam en se levant, prenant le sac d'Ashley au passage. **Je t'accompagne en cours.**

Ashley se leva, mit son téléphone dans sa poche et repris son sac un peu plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle n'avait même pas l'énergie de s'excuser. Si elle était une peste, alors peut-être que Sam l'abandonnerait, comme tous les autres. C'est pour le mieux après tout.

Elle se mit à marcher en direction de lycée sans attendre la blonde, les jambes tremblante et le cœur battant la chamade, sa vue brouillée par des larmes qu'elle ne laissera plus tomber. Elle était entrain de se noyer. D'imploser.

Sam la rattrapa comme si de rien n'était, et la main qu'elle glissa dans la sienne l'aida à mieux respirer.

 **\- Je t'aime tu sais ?**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Tout va bien se passer.**

 _Tout va bien se passer_ , lui répéta la petite voix dans sa tête, dominant les autres pendant quelques secondes. Elle n'y croyait pas un mot.


End file.
